


Meaning of Hero

by rapono



Category: overwatch
Genre: Heroes, Impressions, One-Shot, Possible Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child's mind can be easily warped, and the cause can be completely unaware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of Hero

Children are impressionable.

They seek for someone to look up to, an example to follow how to live in the world. They are still learning.

Heroes are often the best examples. Kids are told to be like these people; courageous, kind, strong, and saving lives. 

To bear the title of "hero" is to be a rolemodel. They will desire to do what you do.

Children are impressionable.

But as they grow up, they notice the flaws. Heroes tend to only show the good, hiding the bad and the ugly. And soon it feels like heroes are a lie.

Their morals soon have the opportunity to be warped. They don't like heroes much anymore.  
But they still desire traits a hero holds; adoration, recognition, fame, riches, _power._ You don't need to like your neighbor to what what they have.

Children are impressionable. 

Maybe they were hurt, told by others, taught, or simply the world was cruel. Regardless, they'd changed, all because they had been innocent enough to believe a lie, or maybe they believed a new one. And whether you were aware or not, it was your fault. 

And you know this now. 

Especially with the gun's point making an impression on your skin. 

Despite the make they too don a mask, you can feel the intensity of their glare. 

Weapon still pressed to your temple, they carefully remove your mask, revealing the scarred skin beneath. You can feel the hatred radiate off them. 

The silence is deafening. The question would arise anyway, so you speak first. 

"Why?" 

They laugh a little, but the gun doesn't move. 

"Because heroes like you lied and ruined my life." 

"I'm no hero." 

"Not anymore, you will be." 

The sound of a trigger being pulled is loud in your ear. 

**Children are impressionable. Never forget. ******

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an experimental fic, and my first for overwatch. Based on a random idea I had. Ending is left up to you.


End file.
